


Super Unlucky

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst, Contest Entry, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Science Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Most mutants experience some kind of set back regarding their powers, but for one member of the Brotherhood the set back is literally a pain.
Relationships: Frederick Dukes & Lance Alvers, Frederick Dukes & Pietro Maximoff, Frederick Dukes & Toad, Lance Alvers & Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Toad
Kudos: 4
Collections: MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Super Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own X-men Evolution. This was written for the a Marvel fanfic contest over on Wattpad for the theme "Super Power". Story needed to be between 100 to 300 words for the first contest.

He woke up that morning with a headache. Two brown eyes looked briefly in the mirror before attempting to splash cold water on his face only for only the hot water to work. A gust of wind sped by the opening to the bathroom, and Toad careened down the hallway after Pietro. Lance's eyes rolled up into his head causing him to suddenly flinch. He stuck his hands into his jeans, and stomped down the stairs.

Fred was sitting on the couch while Peitro zipped around the room, and Toad tried capturing the speed demon. Lance gritted his teeth together. "Could you guys knock it off?" He headed to the fridge to grab a cold drink. As he opened the fridge he found himself grabbing his nose. "Todd! Did you have to leave _that_ nasty thing in the fridge?"

"It's a science project."

"Sure it is. As if we ever attend school."

"I didn't say it was a science project for school. It's a science project _involving_ school."

The second oldest mutant in the brotherhood ground his teeth before turning to glare at the others. Pietro sped into the room and darted in to snag all of caffeinated drinks from the fridge. "I'll be taking these."

Lance blinked a couple of times as he looked at the fridge now empty of cold drinks. His tone of voice tightened. "Pietro!"

He felt his hand clench, and his eyes rolled back as he attempted to use his powers to knock the young speedster off his feet. Instead Lance found his knees buckling under him, and his body sliding to the ground. There was a nasty side effect to using his powers, and his head hit the cabinet lightly in frustration.

"Want my drink Lance?"

"Thanks for the thought Fred, but no thanks."


End file.
